


You Are My Future

by MaggieMaybe160



Series: Come Into My Life (Destiel Supernatural Smut) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel (Supernatural)'s Handprint, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Date, Comeplay, Creampie, Dean Winchester Loves Burgers, Eating, Episode: s05e04 The End, Feathers & Featherplay, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frottage, Gay Sex, Handprint, Handprint Kink (Supernatural), Happy Ending, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Pizza, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, Sequel, Showers, Spit As Lube, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Walks In The Park, Wet & Messy, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggieMaybe160/pseuds/MaggieMaybe160
Summary: Dean and Cas begin to establish a relationship before he's zapped by Zachariah and sent into the future. Cute, adorable, fluffy Destiel.(One mild angst chapter will be tagged as such in the chapter summary if you want to skip the angst)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to [nickel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep) for the beta <3

It has been months since Zachariah had pulled his stunt at Sandover. It has been weeks since Lucifer had been set free by Sam and Ruby. It has been days since Cas had asked Dean for help with Raphael and only an hour since Cas had left Dean sitting alone in his car, driving from Maine to Missouri. Finally, Dean can breathe. 

Dean had been sure that what had happened at Sandover had been real, despite the knowledge that Zachariah had fucked with his head. He had seen Cas afterward, in the hotel room, and they had kissed. It had been real. And then Cas was dragged back to Heaven. Now, his words fill Dean’s head every time he thinks about him.  _ “I learned my lesson while I was away, Dean. I serve Heaven, I don’t serve man, and I certainly don’t serve you.”  _

When Cas asked for Dean’s help with Raphael, it physically hurt to be so close to the angel that he knows he’s desperately in love with. He had done his best to keep from being alone with him. He had even taken him to a strip club, jealousy bubbling up inside of him as he forced himself to drink and try not to think about Cas in the back room. The jealousy had been for naught as Cas was kicked out before the party had even started. 

Cas’ tie had been loose and crooked, just as it had been in the elevator at Sandover. Dean remembers his lips grazing the delicate skin of the angel’s throat and his hands on the tie, pulling Cas against him. 

Dean readjusts his hands on the wheel and shakes his head, trying to keep himself from remembering his time with Cas at Sandover. The road ahead of him is dark and the seat next to him, empty. He cranks the music louder, trying to drown out the memories of Cas’ lips on his, soft and hot. He’s definitely not thinking about his legs wrapped around his angel, his hands in the soft, dark hair, or his moans filling that office as he had been filled with Cas’ come. Definitely not thinking about it. 

He clears his throat and sits up straighter in his seat, trying to clear the memories and still failing. 

_ “Was it…?” _

_ “It was real.”  _

It had been real, but is it still?

He gives in, letting himself drown in the memory of his angel’s arms as he drives. Dean realizes too late that he’s on the wrong interstate. He’s headed toward Illinois, not Missouri. He doesn’t bother correcting his mistake. He makes time for the detour, his heart pulling him back to the abandoned barn in Pontiac. 

It doesn’t look any different than it did a year ago. The weeds are overgrown around it. The door is closed, the latch broken from when Cas had made his entrance. Dean pulls up beside the barn and parks. His whole body feels like it’s on fire as he stares up at the barn where he first met Cas. 

Dean takes a deep breath and gets out of the car, pocketing his keys and walking into the barn that exists mostly in his dreams. He closes the door behind himself and turns around to face the fading wardings. They hadn’t bothered cleaning up when they’d left that night. Sigils that don’t work on angels cover the barn while sigils that do work line his ribs. 

He walks slowly around the barn, trailing his fingers against the old wood. There’s two tables that are now empty in the middle of the barn. He remembers them filled with pages of sigils, bowls of ingredients, and lined with weapons. He walks to the middle of the barn and looks at the blank back wall where he had once seen the impressive wings of the angel who stole his heart. 

“Dean.” He whips around and sees Cas. 

He steps into the barn and glances up at the already broken lights above him. They had once sparked and shattered above him upon entrance. Now, it was quiet and dark. Dean felt his heart slam in his chest as Cas stepped toward him. It had only been twenty two hours since he’d seen the angel, but it felt like much longer. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had to go find-”

“I can’t do anything when your longing is filling my entire being,” Cas cuts Dean off. 

“My  _ what _ ?” Dean splutters. 

“I can feel your longing, which is how I found you despite the fact that you’re warded from me.” Cas keeps walking toward Dean. They both remember Dean firing rounds of salt packed shots into Cas’ chest. Cas comes to a stop in front of Dean. 

“I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean says, his voice tight. 

“Dean?” Cas’ head tilts slightly, making Dean’s heart race. 

“I know it didn’t mean anything to you, but it sure as hell meant everything to me, Cas,” Dean finally manages to say. Hurt fills Cas’ deep blue eyes. 

“If you’re referring to Sandover,” Cas says softly and slowly, “you’re wrong. There’s a reason they tore me from you, Dean.”

“But… You said-”

“What I had to say, Dean.” 

They’re standing close and Dean remembers plunging the demon blade into Cas’ chest. He wants to rest his hand on Cas’ chest, where he had stabbed him a year ago. He can feel Cas watching his face and he drags his eyes to meet his angel’s eyes. 

“I was tortured in Heaven,” Cas says quietly and Dean forces himself not to flinch. “I was tortured for loving you more than Heaven, my brothers and sisters, and God.” 

“Cas,” Dean breathes, no other words coming close to being enough to fill in what he wanted to say. 

Cas’ hand lifts to Dean’s jaw, his thumb grazing over his hunter’s stubbled cheek. Dean closes the distance between them, pressing his lips to his angel’s. It’s as if no time has passed and no feelings hurt. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they press closer to each other. 

Dean’s arms wind around Cas, one of his hands tangling into the soft hair, the other on Cas’ hip. He lets out a small groan as Cas slips his tongue into his mouth. Cas’ hand moves to the back of Dean’s head as he deepens the kiss. Dean bites at Cas’ lip before sucking his bottom lip into his mouth. When he releases the lip, his kisses move from Cas’ mouth to his jaw and neck. 

“Dean.” Cas’ breath is coming faster and Dean can already feel his arousal against his hip. Dean bites gently, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Cas. 

Cas grabs Dean’s face and brings it back to his mouth. He’s breathing Dean’s name into his mouth like he can’t say it enough. Dean answers gently, with kisses and one soft, “Cas.” 

Cas pulls Dean’s jacket off and Dean lets it fall. He steps away from Cas just long enough to pull off his flannel and t-shirt, too. Cas runs his fingers delicately over Dean’s ribs and up over the pecs. Dean watches Cas takes him in before stepping close to him again and running his hand down the side of Cas’ face. 

Cas captures Dean’s mouth again and pulls his body back to his, their hips grinding together. He lifts Dean, his hunter’s legs winding around his waist. Dean smiles against Cas’ lips and opens his eyes to look into Cas’. 

“Your turn,” Dean whispers, pulling the trench coat down Cas’ arms. Cas lets his arms out of the sleeves one at a time, to keep one arm supporting Dean at all times. He kisses Dean’s bare neck, sucking at the smooth skin. Dean’s head is thrown back, his eyes closed, with his arms around Cas’ shoulders. 

Cas sets Dean down on the nearby table and lets Dean take off the tie and button down shirt. Both articles fall to the floor as Dean pulls Cas back against him. Cas’ skin is hot on Dean’s. Cas lets out a soft moan into Dean’s mouth as Dean’s hands run down his bare back. 

“Show me your wings,” Dean pleads with Cas’ bottom lip between his teeth. 

Cas straightens and flexes his back, Dean watches the barn wall behind him fill with the shadow of two impressive angel wings. He presses against Cas and moves his hands on his angel’s back, trying to find the spot where the wings would be coming from if they were more physical than celestial. Cas shivers as Dean’s fingers run over his shoulder blades. 

“Dean,” Cas whimpers. Dean presses his lips to Cas’ neck as he lets his fingers tease Cas more. His eyes are trained on the wall with the wings spread out, powerful and huge. He continues to caress, and feels Cas’ hands move to his shoulders. 

“Dean,” Cas moans again. A familiar feeling in Dean’s shoulders makes him stop. His shoulders burn hot for a moment and then Cas releases Dean with shaking hands. “I’m sorry.”

Dean looks down and sees the handprints of the angel who had pulled him from Hell. The skin is puffed and pink, and in the perfect shape of a handprint. 

“I’m sorry, Dean. I’ll-”

“Don’t.” Dean catches Cas’ hand before Cas can heal the handprints away. He kisses Cas’ fingers gently before releasing his hand. “I hated when they were gone after you healed me for the first time,” Dean confesses quietly. 

He kisses his angel again, pulling him to him so that their bodies are fit together without any space between them. Dean is sure Cas can feel his heartbeat with their chests preseed together this way. He doesn’t care. 

Cas breaks the kiss, but doesn’t move away. He’s leaning over Dean, his hands on the table under his hunter, their noses touching, and their breath mingling between them as they both pant. 

“I have missed you,” Cas whispers, his breathing ragged. 

“Me too, Cas,” Dean answers, his hand on his angel’s face. 

 

Cas looks into the green eyes of his hunter and feels his hand on his face. His heart is slamming in his chest and he has Dean’s legs wrapped around his waist. Dean’s breath is mixing with his between them, their lips barely touching as they breathe each other in. 

“Cas,” Dean whispers. It sounds like a plea. 

“Dean,” Cas groans back. He wants him so badly, it aches. 

Dean slides off of the table in between Cas’ legs, both of them careful to leave their mouths just out of reach, teasing the other painfully. Dean unbuckles Cas’ belt and pops the button. Dean slides his hands under the waistband of Cas’ underwear and kisses just Cas’ bottom lip. 

Cas copies Dean, and takes a step farther. He undoes the jeans and lets the underwear and jeans fall to the floor. Dean steps out of them and kicks off his shoes. Cas steps on his own heels to get out of his shoes as he feels Dean’s hands slowly pulling his boxers down. 

Cas’ hand trails down Dean’s bare back to his ass. As he squeezes, Dean kisses him, their lips sliding together with hot urgency. His lips are soft and his tongue is in Cas’ mouth. Cas brings his hand away from Dean’s ass to his mouth and Dean sucks his fingers into his mouth. 

“Do you want me, Dean?” 

“Need,” Dean corrects around his fingers. “I need you, Cas.” He resumes sucking, his tongue doing things to his fingers that Cas wants to feel on his dick. He takes his fingers away and kisses Dean again as his spit covered finger slips into Dean. 

Dean inhales sharply and bites Cas’ lip before sucking on it as Cas slides his full middle finger into Dean. His hunter’s hand tightens in his hair, the other one still pressed to Cas’ back, the tense fingers digging into the base of his wings. 

Cas moves his mouth to Dean’s throat as Dean’s head falls back with a low moan. He slides his finger back out of Dean before pushing all the way back in, feeling Dean swallow hard under his lips. Cas teases Dean’s hole with his second finger, rubbing the spit in before slowly pushing both fingers in. 

“Cas,” Dean gasps, his hands tightening again. Cas can feel how hard Dean is against him. He bites Dean’s neck gently as he finger fucks his hunter, relishing in the small whimpers of delight. 

Cas takes his fingers away and and Dean sinks down to his knees without a word. He takes Cas into his mouth and runs his tongue up the shaft. Cas runs his hand through Dean’s hair as Dean licks him. Dean closes his lips around Cas’s base and slides up to the tip, his pink lips making a perfect O around his tip. Dean runs his tongue down the shaft again and makes Cas’ dick wet enough before he stands back up and climbs into Cas’ arms, his legs wrapping around his angel. 

Cas holds onto Dean, his wet tip pressed against Dean’s hole. His hunter’s head is burrowed into his neck, kissing gently. Cas presses into Dean and slides Dean down, both of them catching their breath at the pressure. A fistful of Cas’ hair is in Dean’s hand as he finds Cas’ mouth and kisses his angel again. 

Cas moves slowly inside of Dean as they kiss, soaking up every feeling of being like this with his hunter. Dean moves his hips against Cas and shudders when Cas hits his prostate. Cas slowly lowers them both to the ground with Dean on his back, his legs still wound around Cas. 

Cas’ hand splays on the ground next to Dean’s head and Dean looks into Cas’ eyes. Dean lifts his head from the ground and presses his lips to his angel’s. Cas thrusts deep and starts a smooth rhythm, listening to Dean’s grunts and whimpers like it’s a symphony just for him. 

With his free hand, Cas reaches between them and wraps his hand around Dean’s throbbing dick. As he thrusted, pushing both himself and Dean closer and closer to the edge, he ran his thumb over the soft and sensitive tip of Dean’s. 

Cas breaks their kiss again, his breath coming too fast to continue to suck on Dean’s tongue and lips. Dean’s eyes are closed as he lets out a moan. Cas can feel Dean coming in his hand, the come shooting through his fingers onto Dean’s chest. 

“Cas,” Dean moans and Cas can’t stop himself. He fills Dean, moaning his hunter’s name and letting Dean pull him down so he’s lying on top of Dean. 

Dean’s mouth find’s Cas’ and he kisses him despite both of their panting. Dean runs his hand down Cas’ body lazily, his fingertips grazing the sweating skin of his angel. They stay like that, embracing each other, Dean still filled with Cas, while kissing gently, trying to return their breathing to normal rhythms. 

Cas presses his lips to Dean’s nose and then forehead before carefully sliding out of him and sitting up. Dean’s eyes are closed and Cas leans over to lick the come off of Dean’s chest. The hunter lets out a small noise and his lips curl into a satisfied smile.

“You too,” Dean whispers, his eyes opening just enough to see Cas. 

Cas glances down and sees that he has a small amount on his own chest. He crawls over to Dean’s head and hovers above him. Dean lifts his head and drags his tongue over Cas’ body, licking up the come and sweat. His head falls back to the ground. 

Cas’ eyes caress Dean’s naked form in the dark. His chest rising and falling evenly, his muscles defined under his smooth skin. The anti possession tattoo is dark on Dean’s chest. His legs are extended and far enough apart that his thighs aren’t touching. There’s a Cas sized empty space between them. 

Dean runs his hand up Cas’ arm as he feels his angel’s eyes on him. When his fingers reach Cas’ shoulder, Cas turns his head and kisses his fingertips gently. He trails small pecks down Dean’s arm, back to Dean’s chest and makes his dissent. Dean bends his legs and spreads them further for Cas when Cas lays down between them and licks his taint. 

Cas spreads Dean’s cheeks and catches the come that begins to drip from Dean with his tongue. Dean whimpers quietly, his hand finding Cas’. His angel swallows before licking a second time, his tongue entering Dean and tasting the pooled come inside of him. Dean’s hand tightens and he makes small pleasured noises as Cas cleans him up. 

When Cas finishes and Dean is panting again, Cas stands up and walks over to where their clothes are scattered in a pile. Dean watches him silently as Cas picks up his boxers and pulls them on. He grabs Dean’s and walks back over to him. He crouches at Dean’s feet and slowly slides Dean’s underwear up his legs for him. Dean lifts his hips from the ground as Cas pulls them up. They dress in the rest of their clothes the same way, with Cas leaving kisses on Dean randomly throughout the process. 

“Come here.” Dean pats the ground next to him. 

“What’s going on?” Cas asks as he sits next to Dean. Their hands find each other and their fingers lace together. 

“I just drove for twenty hours, had a fantastic workout of Earth-shattering sex with the most beautiful angel I know, and now I need to sleep,” Dean says with a small smirk, pulling on Cas’ hand a little. “Just give me some time to recharge.”

Cas lays down next to Dean and pulls his hunter against him. Dean’s head rests on his chest and his arms wind around his angel as Cas grabs the trench coat as a blanket and drapes it over them. He holds Dean against him and kisses the top of his hunter’s head gently in the darkness. 

“I love you, Dean,” Cas whispers, holding Dean tighter as his hunter relaxes against him. There’s a beat of silence as Dean sucks in a breath at the words. Cas’ heart pounds in his chest. He shouldn’t have said it. He should have waited for Dean to say it first. 

“I love you, too, Cas,” Dean finally whispers. His hands are tight on Cas, unused to the closeness and the honesty. Cas brings his hand up to hold onto Dean’s and calm him. His lips press against Dean’s forehead as he listens to Dean drift off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean blinks a few times and realizes that the pillow under his face is his angel’s chest. He looks up and sees those deep blue eyes, sparkling and unguarded. Cas’ head tilts gently and Dean’s heart stutters.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Dean says, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

“Good morning, Dean,” Cas’ deep voice answers. Dean knows his angel didn’t sleep. Angel’s don’t sleep. He feels protected, knowing that an angel was finally watching over him as he had been promised. Despite all of his corrections of Cas, he will always want him near. 

“What time is it?” 

“Four.”

Dean glances over his shoulder at Cas and back down to the trench coat that’s still covering his legs. He slept for four hours and needs to drive for eight more to get to Kansas City, Missouri. He doesn’t want to leave. 

“Are you coming with me?” Dean closes his eyes against the impending rejection. Cas needs to get back to his mission of finding… 

“Yes.” 

Dean tries not to show his surprise as he stands up and hands Cas his coat. He watches as Cas pulls it back on. They stand there for a moment, Dean staring at Cas like it’s the first time he’s ever seen him. 

Cas takes a slow step forward and presses his lips to his hunter’s. Dean melts into the kiss, his mouth opening for Cas. His arms wind around his angel’s waist, pulling him closer. Cas’ hand is on his jaw, the other in his hair. 

“I need coffee and then more of this,” Dean murmurs with his bottom lip between his angel’s. Cas’ hand falls from his jaw to his hand and they walk out of the barn as lovers. 

Dean slides into his seat behind the wheel with Cas next to him in the passenger seat. Cas leaves one hand on the seat between them as he stares out the window. Dean reverses out onto the road, shifts into drive, and drops his hand onto Cas’. 

Ten minutes later, Dean has his coffee and is sitting on the hood of his car. Cas is standing in front of the car, staring out over the empty field they parked in front of. The wind isn’t strong, but it is enough to move Cas’ already messy hair. Dean smiles into his coffee cup. 

“Are you done with your coffee yet?” Cas asks, turning around to face Dean. 

“Are you being impatient?” Dean retorts, laughing. Cas blows air through his nose and turns back around. Dean drinks the rest of the coffee, gulping down the last of it quickly. “Yes, I’m done.”

Cas turns around immediately and goes straight to Dean, fitting himself between Dean’s legs and kissing him roughly. The cup falls from Dean’s hand as his arms wrap around Cas. Dean’s mouth opens as Cas’ tongue runs along his lips. Dean sucks Cas’ tongue into his mouth and lets his teeth graze against his angel’s lips. 

“Cas,” Dean says, stopping Cas from moving his kisses to his neck. 

“Dean,” Cas answers. 

“You have me,” Dean promises, holding Cas’ hands between them. 

“I wasted over a year.” The disappointment is clear in his voice and eyes. Dean nods once, swallowing their kisses and running his hand down the side of his angel’s face. 

“We still have to get to Missouri. Once we get there, we check into a motel, and you can do whatever you want to me. Okay?” 

Cas nods and leans into Dean’s hand before turning his face to kiss Dean’s palm. They share a small smile before Dean slides off of the car. He grabs his empty cup and gets back into the car. 

“We lost a year, but we know now,” Dean says quietly as he starts the car. 

Dean drives for an hour with Cas’ hand in his. Dean sings to the music and Cas listens. He doesn’t know how he’s supposed to wait seven more hours like this. Dean’s voice captivates him, his body and mind longing for Dean. 

He moves closer to Dean on the bench seat and watches Dean swallow the words he had been about to sing. His eyes stay on the road as Cas leans in closer. Dean can feel his angel’s breath on his neck and he doesn’t think he can make it seven more hours. 

Cas’ thumb runs over Dean’s hand as his lips barely touch Dean’s neck. Dean lets out a shuddered breath, but doesn’t stop him. Cas’ hand moves to Dean’s thigh as he kisses his neck, letting the kisses become wetter and linger longer. 

Both of Dean’s hands are on the wheel now. His eyes are intent on the road ahead of him as Cas squeezes his thigh and presses his chest against Dean’s side. His tongue drags up the side of Dean’s neck, making a shiver run down his spine. 

“Cas.” Dean’s voice sounds choked. Cas nibbles his ear lobe before returning to his corded neck. His hand runs up Dean’s thigh. 

Dean’s right hand leaves the wheel again, draping over the seat’s back to allow Cas better access. Cas takes it, scooting closer and moving his hand to Dean’s prominently stiff bulge. Dean’s skin is heating beneath his touch. 

Cas’ hand moves up under Dean’s shirt, his fingers trailing along his stomach up to his chest. He can feel his hunter’s heart racing under his hand. Dean lets out a small noise as Cas’s lips caress his skin. Cas can hear him falling apart under his touch. 

He lets his hand fall back down to Dean’s pants and he undoes the button before sliding down the zipper. Dean slides his hips as Cas pulls the jeans and boxers down. He abandons Dean’s neck to leave wet kisses down Dean’s front, stopping when his lips reached Dean’s hips. 

Dean’s arm has fallen, his hand in Cas’ hair as Cas licks up Dean’s ready cock. Dean bites his lip as Cas’ tongue circles his sensitive tip. Cas’ mouth closes around Dean and he slides his lips down the shaft quickly, his warm lips meeting Dean’s base. Dean lets out a shaky moan, and forces himself to keep driving. He can see the speed climbing and is relieved that at five in the morning, no one else is on the road. 

Cas bobs his head and Dean’s breath comes faster. His one hand tightens in Cas’ hair while the other tightens on the wheel, his knuckles turning white. 

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans. 

Cas’ mouth sucks on his tip as his hand moves to stroke the shaft. His hand is moving fast, pumping on Dean, silently begging for Dean to come. Dean lets out another moan, the car reaching its max speed as his foot hits the floor through the pedal. He can feel Cas gulping up the ribbons of come as they fill his mouth. 

“Shit, shit, shit!” Dean takes his foot off the gas and switches to the brakes as they reach a bend in the road. Cas sits up abruptly, gulping down the last of the come. When they reach a safer speed, Cas grabs the edges of Dean’s jeans and boxers and waits for him to lift his hips. Dean does and lets Cas cover him again. 

“Well, that was certainly something,” Dean says after a moment, a satisfied smirk playing on his lips. 

“Neither of us was going to wait seven hours and you know it,” Cas says, looking out the window. Dean laughs gently. He’s right. 


	3. Chapter 3

Nearing noon, Dean realizes he hasn’t had anything to eat since the night before. They’re getting closer to Kansas City and Dean clears his throat. Cas looks over at him and squints. 

“We’re kinda doing this whole thing backwards, don’t ya think?” Dean asks, glancing between Cas and the road. Cas tilts his head, but doesn’t answer. Dean’s hands are sweating. He’s never been this nervous trying to ask someone out. “I’m starving.”

“Would you like to go eat and I can find us a motel?” 

“No, Cas.” Dean shakes his head and sighs. “It’s just the two of us… I thought maybe… We could go on a date.” He feels lame. Angels don’t eat. He failed. 

“Will you eat my burger?” Cas asks instead of saying the no that Dean expected. Dean can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. 

“Yes,” Dean nods. “I will absolutely eat your burger.” 

Cas holds and squeezes Dean’s hand and offers a small smile. “Then, yes. I will absolutely go on a date with you.” He raises Dean’s hand to his face and presses a kiss into his knuckles before letting their hands rest on the seat between them again. 

It’s just after noon when Dean pulls into the parking lot of a burger joint with the name “Rockstar Burgers.” The place is packed, which is promising for a date to go unnoticed in the background. The artwork around the entrance and covering the insides is astounding. 

Dean catches Cas’ hand in his as he looks around. He and Sam never went anywhere interesting. Dean had wanted a good first date and this… this was already amazing. 

Cas tugs at Dean’s hand when he spots an empty table in the corner. Dean follows without protest. He sits across from Cas and grins. 

“This place is awesome.”

A waitress finds them and brings them two menus and asks if they want anything to drink. Cas looks at Dean, knowing that whatever he orders is going to his hunter. Dean looks down at the menu for the beer list, which Cas misinterprets. He thinks it’s the shakes list. 

“Candy shake,” Cas says quickly when he feels that Dean has taken too much of the server’s time. “Please.” 

“Flat tire,” Dean says, looking up. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you. I’ll be right back with those,” the waitress smiles and leaves. 

“What the fuck,” Dean says when she’s out of ear shot. “What the fuck is a candy shake?”

“I don’t know.” Cas plays with the edge of his menu. “I guess you’ll find out.” Dean can’t help but laugh. This is going to be interesting. 

When their drinks come, Cas orders a pizza burger after Dean orders a rockstar burger. Dean picks up the shake and looks at it. Served in an unceremonious blue plastic cup, the shake is pink and smells sickeningly sweet. Too sweet to go well with his beer. He looks at Cas over the glass. 

“Here goes.” He takes a sip and makes a face that tells Cas that it wasn’t as bad as Dean had thought it was going to be. Dean takes another sip. 

“What do people do on dates?” Cas asks as Dean tries to finish the shake quickly. 

“They get to know each other. They hold hands and kiss. They eat, watch movies, take long walks. They talk about their lives and…” He trails off when Cas holds his hand on the tabletop. His cheeks burn, but he doesn’t dare move his hand out of his angel’s grasp. 

“I already know about your life,” Cas says, his head tilting. Dean is aware of the scraping of his t-shirt against his fresh handprint scars. 

“How’s Heaven this time of year?” Dean asks sarcastically. Cas twists the ring on Dean’s finger idly. 

“No different than any other time of year. Heaven doesn’t have seasons as Earth does. It isn’t in the same realm, so it is utterly unaffected by the Solar System and orbital patterns.” 

Dean snorts and grins at his angel. 

When Dean sees the server returning, he takes his hand back and places it in his lap. Cas copies him and waits, feeling a little deflated from the apparent rejection. Dean’s hand immediately finds his under the table, their intertwined hands resting on Dean’s knee. Cas’ heart fills again and he looks at Dean. 

Two monstrosities served on red plates arrive and both make Dean’s mouth water. Dean eats his burger first, talking around it to Cas about the small nothings that they never seem to talk about: how beautiful the drive had been, their favorite colors (which both admitted to changing so it matched the other’s eye color), the music that was playing in the restaurant, Cas’ memories of watching mankind being created, and other random easy conversations that avoided Hell, Lucifer, and Sam. 

Dean glances over his shoulder before swapping the plates and picking up Cas’ burger. Their legs are tangled up together under the table unlike how Dean had ever sat with another person in his life. Cas’ hand still manages to stay on Dean’s knee despite the tangled mess. 

“We can go for a walk after this,” Cas suggests. Dean nods and swallows his bite of food. 

“Where would you like to go?” 

“There’s a park with a rose garden twenty minutes away,” Cas says. His eyes are devouring Dean as if he’s the burger. Dean forgets to take a second bite for a moment. 

Dean finishes eating and drinks the last of his beer before paying and walking back out to the parking lot with Cas. They get into the car and Dean looks at Cas expectantly. 

“Where to?” Dean finally asks when Cas appears to just be waiting. Cas starts giving him the directions. Dean feels lighter than he has in years as he glances at Cas while he drives. He can’t quite believe how in love he feels, his heart full and lodged in his throat. He also can’t quite believe that he’s lucky enough to have Cas love him back. 

He parks and they get out. Dean follows his angel into the park and knocks his hand against Cas’ as he catches up. Cas takes his hand and they walk silently for a minute, hand in hand, down the path in the park. 

“I can feel you watching me,” Cas says quietly and glances at Dean out of the corner of his eye. 

“I’ve got a hot date. What do you want me to do?” 

Cas’ cheeks tinge pink, but he doesn’t argue. He swings their arms gently and watches their clasped hands. 

“Is this what you do with your other dates?” Cas asks as they walk toward the trees. 

“I don’t really  _ date _ , Cas.” Dean looks down at their feet and bites the inside of his cheek. Cas nods, understanding without making Dean say it. 

It feels good to walk, finally, after so many hours in the car. Dean could drive all day, but nothing beats the stretch afterward. 

Cas stops walking and takes his hand from Dean to lean down and pluck a small white daisy from the grass. He turns around and presents the single, tiny flower to Dean, who looks at it and back up at Cas with a question in his eyes. 

Cas gently puts the flower behind Dean’s ear and lets his hand linger on the side of his face. He leans in and presses his lips to Dean’s. Their lips part and Cas leans his forehead against Deans, their eyes locked. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester,” Cas whispers, his heart melting in the green eyes. 

“Cas,” Dean answers, swallowing the kiss. “I love you, too.” 

Dean kisses his angel again, their lips sliding together. Dean pulls Cas against him so their torsos are lined up. Cas’ mouth opens and Dean accepts the invitation, slipping his tongue into his angel’s mouth. 

“We should get off the path,” Dean breathes into Cas’ mouth after a moment. Cas nods and swallows before taking Dean’s hand and following him off the path and across the lawn to a seemingly secluded area with tall trees and rose bushes. 

As soon as they’re inside the circle of trees, Cas pushes Dean against one of them and kisses him again, his body pinning his hunter to the tree. Dean surrenders, exposing his throat to Cas and sighing a contented sigh when Cas licks up his neck and bites gently. 

Dean can feel Cas’ hands all over his body. One lands on his shoulder, perfectly matching the handprint that’s hidden under layers of clothing. The other travels from Dean’s front to his hips, his fingertips on the bare skin under Dean’s shirt. 

Cas moves closer to the button on Dean’s pants and Dean stops him, holding his wrist gently. 

“Your turn,” Dean says with a mischievous grin. Dean turns them around, pressing Cas to the tree and sinking to his knees in the grass. He makes quick work of Cas’ belt and pants. Cas presses his hands against the tree as Dean’s hand closes around his dick. 

Dean looks up into Cas’ eyes as he opens his mouth. His hand moves Cas’ dick so that the tip smacks his tongue in his mouth before he closes his lips around it. Dean moves so that Cas is filling his mouth and slides back, dragging his tongue along the shaft as he does. 

With his free hand, Dean reaches up and Cas meets him halfway, grabbing onto his hand and lacing their fingers together as if it’s a lifeline. Dean keeps the eye contact as he sucks. Cas can see the flower in Dean’s hair, threatening to fall with the movement. Dean’s eyes are a brighter green and Cas can’t tell if it’s the excitement or the fields of grass that surrounds them. 

Dean circles the tip with his tongue before sliding most of Cas into his mouth again. Cas’ hand tightens in his and Dean almost smiles, his eyes shining. He moves the hand that had been wrapped around Cas’ base to Cas’ hip as he starts moving faster and sucking just a little harder. 

“Dean,” escapes from Cas’ lips. It doesn’t sound intentional and Dean accidentally laughs. He doesn’t bother taking Cas’ dick out of his mouth as he laughs. The vibration rocks Cas over the edge and he shudders, moaning and making Dean focus on swallowing. 

Dean sits back on his heels and grins up at Cas. A dribble of come escapes his lips and Cas drops to his knees to lick it off of Dean’s chin before kissing him. As Cas’ mouth opened with his, Dean pulls his pants closed and fastens the belt again. 

As soon as Cas’ pants are righted, he pushes Dean backwards onto the grass and hovers over him with one of his legs between Dean’s. Cas breaks the kiss to look into Dean’s eyes as he drags in shaking breaths. 

Dean’s strong arms wrap around Cas and pull him down, so they’re pressed together. The flower falls from behind his ear. Cas’ eyes flash to it before returning to Dean. 

“We should probably go get that motel room,” Dean breathes. Cas nods, but neither of them move. “I mean, eventually,” Dean corrects before letting his lips brush against Cas’. Cas smiles and lets himself drown in Dean’s love. 

 

After leaving the park, Dean and Cas check into a hotel. It’s nicer than the shitty ones that he and Sam stay at. Cas deserves better than some fleabag motel with stained carpets and peeling paint. He deserves the world and a king sized bed with fluffy white pillows and a heavy blanket. He deserves everything Dean denies himself. 

Dean grabs his duffle bag from the trunk of the car and flashes Cas a smile before going to their assigned room. He slides the card and pushes open the door. The room is nicer than anything Dean has ever stayed in. 

He drops his bag beside the bed and looks around as Cas walks in and closes the door. In the center of the room is the bed, huge and heavenly. There’s a tv set up facing the bed over an empty dresser. Dean feels like he can’t touch anything, like he will ruin the perfection. Cas sits on the edge of the bed and looks at Dean expectantly, invitingly. 

“I should probably shower and change,” Dean says, gesturing to the clothes that he’s been wearing since Maine. Dean fishes in his bag for a moment, pulling out a clean set of clothes and his toiletries. He drops the clothes onto the bed and walks into the pristine bathroom. 

Cas follows him quietly and stands in the doorway as Dean brushes his teeth. The shower is on, the water warming up while Dean scrubs the candy shake and all other conflicting flavors out of his mouth. Dean spits and rinses out the minty foam. He throws his head back to gargle and looks over at Cas, smiling with his mouth filled with water. 

Cas smiles back and reaches out, wiping some of the stray toothpaste from Dean’s chin. Dean spits out the water into the sink and grins. 

“Joining me?” he asks as he shrugs out of his flannel and starts to pull off his t-shirt. Cas doesn’t answer, distracted by Dean disrobing. Dean’s hair is sticking in every direction after his shirt is pulled off. His muscles are defined and gorgeous as they move to rid the rest of his body of clothing. 

“Cas?”

“Dean,” Cas answers, his eyes snapping to Dean’s eyes. Dean laughs a little before straightening and walking to Cas to take off his trench coat. Cas watches Dean’s hands as he works to take away his clothes, piling them in the corner of the bathroom. 

Dean gives Cas a quick kiss before stepping away and into the shower. Cas follows him and feels his heart slam to a stop in his chest as he sees Dean standing in the steam, the hot water pouring over him. Dean seems unaware, running his hands over his face and through his hair. The wet hair sticks up, and is somehow more attractive than goofy looking. 

His green eyes open and a lazy smile sneaks across his lips as he takes in Cas. He steps to the side and pulls Cas into the water. The perpetually messy hair is immediately flattened under the water and Cas’ eyes seem to become and even brighter blue. Dean’s hand caresses the side of Cas’ face, his heart in his eyes as he traces Cas’ jawline with his fingers. 

Dean steps out of the water to grab the shampoo, pouring more than he needs into his hand and rubbing it into his hair. It foams up and Cas makes a noise in his throat that might be a laugh. Dean grins a goofy grin and reaches toward Cas, who obligingly leans his head out of the water toward Dean.

Dean scrubs the remaining shampoo into Cas’ soft hair, dragging his fingers against Cas’ scalp. Dean pulls all the hair to the middle and flattens his hands with Cas’ hair in between, making a shampoo mohawk. Cas’ furrowed brow of confusion completes the look. He presses his lips to Cas’ nose and smiles. 

“Punk Cas,” Dean nods. 

Cas reaches up and plays with Dean’s foamy hair, twisting it into many little spikes. He nods as Dean reaches up to feel what he had done. 

“Spikes?” Dean guesses. Cas straightens again so the water washes away his shampoo and mohawk. Dean watches the soap wash away and wipes the remaining suds from around Cas’ eyes so he can open them again. Cas shakes his head, sending water flying, before stepping out of the water for Dean. 

Cas watches the little soap spikes melt, the shampoo rinsing away. Dean’s arms are up, his hands in his hair and his eyes closed. Cas puts one hand on Dean’s chest, over the tattoo, and the other rests on Dean’s hip. A small smile appears on Dean’s lips, but he doesn’t move or open his eyes. 

“You want to do soap?” Dean asks. 

“Okay.” Cas’ hands leave Dean as he turns to find the bottle of body wash. As he pours the liquid into his hands, Dean steps halfway out of the water. Cas rubs his hands together before running his soapy hand over Dean’s chest. 

Dean smirks, watching Cas’ look of concentration mixed with contentment as he rubs the soap into his skin. Cas’ hand moves to Dean’s recently marked shoulder and he eases the pressure, his fingers trailing gently over the raw skin. Death sucks in a breath and looks down at the handprint. 

“I can heal that for you,” Cas whispers. 

“Please don’t,” Dean says gently, swallowing hard. 

Cas raises his face to Dean’s and his mouth finds his hunter’s. His hands continue to rub soap into Dean as they kiss. Dean smiles and presses his forehead to Cas’, biting his lip. 

They finish their shower after more than adequate amounts of soap, conditioner, and intermittent kisses. Dean turns off the water and grabs two towels from where he had hung them. He hands one to Cas and dries himself enough to step out onto the bath mat. 

He grabs another towel for his hair and rubs it into his hair before twisting it up and standing up. He steps aside so that Cas has room to step out. Dean wraps his first towel around his waist and Cas copies him. 

Dean grabs their discarded clothes and carries them out of the bathroom, tossing them on top of his duffle bag on the floor. 

The two drop their towels next to the bed and crawl into the soft bed, cuddling against each other as Dean turns on the tv to start a movie. Cas situates himself so that his head is on his hunter’s chest with Dean’s arm draped around him. Cas’ arm is around Dean’s middle, hugging him gently. Dean presses a kiss into the top of Cas’ head, his lips getting wet again from the damp hair. 

Dean’s finger trails invisible designs into his angel’s shoulder and Cas listens to Dean’s heart in his chest, only half of his attention on the movie. 

“This is completely out of the realm of possibilities, Dean,” Cas says as the Joker takes an entire party hostage. 

“It’s a Batman movie!” Dean says, his free hand gesturing to the tv. 

“The police should have apprehended this villain ages ago.”

“The police don’t know what they’re doing,” Dean mumbles. “Think about it like this: I’m Batman.” 

Cas looks up at Dean in disbelief.

“I’m Batman and the Joker is…” Dean runs his hand through his hair and lets out a breath while he thinks. “The Joker is...I don’t know. Maybe a vamp or a werewolf or something. Some big bad that I fight all the time. The police are useless against them. The police are useless against Joker.”

“You’re Batman,” Cas says, looking back at the tv and resting his head on Dean’s chest again. 

“I’m Batman,” Dean says in a too-deep voice with a wide grin. He hugs Cas tighter against him for a moment and presses a kiss into his hair before resting his cheek against the top of his angel’s head.


	4. Chapter 4

When the movie is over, Dean turns off the tv and picks up the phone to order a pizza. Cas listens to him, leaning back against the pillows. He watches Dean throw back the heavy blankets and get up, the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he pulls his clean boxers up. 

“Thirty minutes? Okay, thanks.” Dean hangs up the phone and turns to see Cas drinking him in, his blue eyes raking over his body. He flexes, putting on a show. 

Cas flops forward so he’s laying on his stomach and can reach out to touch Dean. Even though his wings are hidden, Dean still runs his fingers down his angel’s shoulder blades and watches him shiver. He takes a step closer and leans over Cas, pressing his lips gently to the sensitive spot. He opens his mouth against his angel’s skin and trails his tongue along his shoulder blade. 

Cas’ moan is muffled by the blankets that his face is buried in. Dean smiles and moves his mouth to his angel’s spine, bringing his hands to Cas’ shoulders and working his fingers into the skin to give him a massage. 

He rubs his thumbs into the most sensitive part, grinning when the sensation brings a satisfied sigh from Cas. He steps around the bed, careful to leave his hands on Cas’ back, and climbs up, straddling his angel.

Dean kisses Cas’ neck as he continues to massage his shoulders and back. There’s a gentle noise, like wings unfurling, and Dean looks up to see the wings on the ceiling, still as dark and impressive as they were in the barn last night and a year ago. He presses kisses along the wing bases and feels Cas crumble beneath his soft touch. 

Cas reaches out to the side and plucks a single black feather out of thin air. Dean scoots off of his angel and Cas sits up, offering Dean the feather. 

“I…” Dean takes the feather gingerly between his thumb and forefinger. “I didn’t know they were physical?”

“They are impossible for humans to see. A single feather is all I can offer you,” Cas says. Dean looks from Cas’ intense blue eyes to the dark feather in his hand. It’s softer than any other feather Dean has ever held, not that he felt feathers often. 

He lifts it to his face and runs the feather over his lips. It feels like a whisper and a promise. Cas leans forward and kisses Dean with the feather between their lips. Dean pulls the feather away before opening his mouth against Cas’. 

“You’re wearing far too much clothing, Dean,” Cas says into Dean’s mouth. 

“I am not answering the door as naked as you are,” Dean answers. He slides off of the bed again and grabs his fresh pair of jeans, pulling them on. 

“You can stop now,” Cas says, grabbing Dean’s hand and pulling him back to the bed. 

Dean’s legs dangle off the side of the bed as he leans back to kiss his angel. Cas’ lips are warm and soft on his. He knows, as he runs his hand through Cas’ hair and kisses him softer than anyone else, that his heart no longer belongs to him. He can feel it as he smiles against Cas’ kisses, his happiness free and unleashed by the angel in his arms. 

Cas takes the plucked feather and runs it down his handprint on his hunter’s shoulder as Dean falls back into the bed, laying on his back. He turns his head to look at Cas and caresses the side of his face. 

“You’re beautiful,” Dean whispers. 

“Dean,” Cas breathes, his heart in his eyes. 

A knock at the door jolts Dean. He sits up and throws the blanket over Cas to cover him as he gets up to answer the door. Dean pays and takes the pizza before shutting the door with his hip. 

“I’ll be right back,” Dean says, setting the pizza on top of the dresser. 

“Where are you going?” Cas asks, sitting up and watching as Dean pulls on his t-shirt. 

“Drinks are in the car.” He pulls on his socks and shoes before grabbing his keys. “I’ll be right back, love.” 

He closes the door behind him and sags against it when he realizes that he just called Castiel, Angel of the Lord, “love”. He takes a deep breath and pushes off of the door, heading to his car to grab the cooler of beer and water bottles. 

“Is your soul rapture ready?” a man asks across the street. Dean looks over as he opens the car door to grab the cooler. “God Bless,” he says when he’s ignored by the passing people. 

Dean shuts the door and heads back to the room, the green cooler under one arm. He opens the door to find Cas exactly where he left him: naked and under the blankets. 

He puts the cooler down in front of the mini fridge and opens it, grabbing a beer. 

Cas crawls out from under the blankets and goes to stand behind Dean. His hands snake around Dean and his hands travel up under Dean’s shirt. Dean complies with the unsaid demand, allowing Cas to undress him. 

Dean sits on the edge of the bed and takes a sip of his beer as Cas goes to the pizza box and flips open the lid. He looks from the pizza to Dean. 

“I thought you don’t eat,’ Dean says, raising an eyebrow. 

“I don’t.” Cas picks up a slice and stands between Dean’s legs, holding the pizza slice between them. Cas lifts the food to Dean’s mouth and watches the pink lips part and his teeth sink into the cheese. Dean eats his bite slowly, his eyes locked on Cas. 

“Take a bite,” Dean says after swallowing. Cas tilts his head in question. “Don’t eat it, just take a bite.” Cas does as he’s told and bites. He holds the piece in his mouth, trying not to taste the molecules of the food. Dean leans forward and opens Cas’ mouth with his, his tongue dipping in and stealing the pizza. His tongue slides against Cas’ as he scoops the food into his own mouth.

Dean only makes it through one slice before he’s under Cas, his legs wrapped around his waist, as he’s devoured by his angel. Cas is hard and pressed against Dean. He rubs a bead of his precum against Dean’s hole, teasing him gently. 

Cas untangled himself from Dean’s legs and crouched. Dean grabbed his second slice of pizza and bit in as Cas’ tongue licked up his ass. Dean swallowed his bite with a moan as Cas spread his cheeks with his hands and licked, his tongue sliding into Dean. 

“Fuck,” Dean says around his second bite as Cas stretches him with his wet tongue. One of Cas’s hands slides up Dean’s leg and to his dick. His hand closes around Dean’s shaft and starts to move in a steady rhythm. Dean sucks in a breath and eats more of the pizza. 

Cas spits into Dean and slides his tongue in further, making Dean tremble and groan. Cas’ hand moves faster on Dean as he eats his hunter. He drags his tongue up, past the taint, and sucks on Dean’s balls. Dean lets out another moan, this one sounding a little more like, “Cas.” 

Dean reaches over and grabs a third slice of pizza and puts it on his stomach as he throws his head back and comes. Cas licks up from Dean’s balls, letting his tongue slide up the spasming dick as he watches Dean’s come land on the slide of pizza. 

Cas stands again and spits into his hand before rubbing it onto his own dick. Dean gasps as Cas presses his slick cock into his ready hole. As he slowly enters his hunter, Cas picks up the come covered slice of pizza and holds it over Dean’s mouth. 

Some come drips from the cheese and into Dean’s open mouth. He opens wider and takes a bite as Cas fills him. He lets out a pleased moan as he swallows his own ejaculate with the warm slice of cheesy heaven. 

Dean’s legs wrap around Cas’ hips, pulling him closer and deeper, Cas’ head bow as he gasps. He drops the food, the tip of the slice still in Dean’s mouth, as he puts his hands on either side of Dean for support as he pulls most of the way out again. 

His hips thrusts back in and he watches with pleasure as Dean’s eyes close as the pressure. Cas leans down and kisses Dean’s chest, feeling how tight his muscles are under his sweat covered skin. Dean’s chest is heaving in time with Cas’, their rapid breaths coming together. 

Dean rips off a large piece of the come drizzled pizza and stuffs it into his mouth as Cas pumps his hips faster. He lets out a muffled moan and bites hard into the food in his mouth. He swallows the last of it down and Cas pulls Dean up into his arms. 

Dean’s legs tighten around Cas as he throws his arms over his angel’s shoulders and clings to him as Cas’ hands  move to his ass, supporting his weight. Dean bows his head into Cas’ neck and kisses sloppily, biting and sucking. 

Cas’ head falls gently to the side, a small hug as he sighs happily at the feeling of Dean’s mouth on his skin. He turns slowly and falls back onto the bed with Dean on top of him. Dean’s legs fall to his sides so he’s straddling him and he sits up straight, moving up and down slowly. Cas runs his hands down Dean’s washboard abs and they come to a rest on Dean’s hips.

Dean grinds his ass into Cas and ecstasy rolls over him in a wave. He looks up into the bright green eyes and moans his hunter’s name as his come fills him. Dean strokes Cas’ face affectionately before pressing his lips to his. Cas bites into Dean’s lip. 

Dean stays on top of his panting angel for a moment, feeling Cas inside of him. When he does roll off, he stays next to him, close enough that their arms are touching. Their fingers intertwine between them and without either saying a word. A smile appears on Dean’s face before he turns his head to look at his lover. 

His dark hair is messier than usual and sweat is beaded on his forehead. His soft, pink lips are parted as he continues to breath hard. His bright blue eyes have found Dean. He is beautiful and perfect to Dean, always, but especially in this moment. 

“You might need another shower, Dean,” Cas says softly. 

“You too,” Dean says, wiping some of the sweat from Cas’ face. 

 

After their second shower, they climb into their massive bed and crawl to the center, snuggled against each other under the heavy and warm duvet. Cas silently wishes he could sleep, because it seems romantic to sleep side by side, cuddled up all night. 

Dean rests his head on Cas’ chest and closes his eyes. Cas pets Dean’s hair gently and listens to the song that is Dean’s breathing as he falls asleep, content, happy, and free for maybe the first time. 

 

The room is silent, save for Dean’s gentle snores, until 4:15am when Dean’s phone buzzes on the nightstand. Cas looks from Dean, who is still wrapped around him and drooling a little on his chest, to the phone. Dean stirs and reaches for the phone. His eyes stay closed as he presses the phone to his ear and doesn’t say anything. 

“Dean, it’s me,” Sam says through the phone and Dean’s eyes snap open. He sits up and looks over his shoulder at Cas. 

“Sam?” Dean checks the clock on the nightstand over his over shoulder. “It’s a quarter past four.” 

“This is important.”

“Are you sure you’re doing the right thing?” Cas asks in a whisper when Dean hangs up after finding out that Sam is Lucifer’s vessel. 

“We’re better off apart,” Dean says for the second time. He had gotten dressed while talking to his brother over the phone. He no longer looked light and happy, stress lining his tired face. “I’ll be the death of him,” Dean sighs. 

Cas thinks about pushing the matter. He knows that neither Winchester will give up on their crusade against the devil, but apart, neither will make it. He wants to go back to the world that had existed in the past 24 hours: the world with a carefree Dean who hadn’t seemed to give a moments thought to the world with monsters while they had been together. 

“Come back to bed,” Cas says instead of pushing. “You can think about it tomorrow.”

“I want to think about it never,” Dean says as he walks back to the bed and curls up against Cas. His angel kisses the top of his head and lulls him back to sleep with whispers of sweet nothings as his hands work out his suddenly tense shoulders. 


	5. Chapter 5

“Cas!” Dean wakes up with a start. He’s sitting bold upright and panting. Cas isn’t in bed next to him. The bed’s pristine white sheets are now dirty looking and the fluff has been overused, now lying flat. The wallpaper that had been bright and new is now shabby and peeled.   
“Cas?” Dean scoots off of the bed and feels in his jeans pocket for the soft feather. It’s still there, but Cas isn’t. He goes to the window with it’s now tattered curtains and pushes them aside to look out. The city is just piles of rubble and streamers of smoke. His heart sinks. 

He leaves the room and finds that the Impala is not parked where he left her. He steps through the debris in the streets and looks for a sign of anything that can clue him into what the fuck happened. A crash not so far away makes him turn and look the other direction. 

He follows the noise and his instincts, finding himself in a graffitied alleyway with a little girl. His skin crawls. He knows this isn’t right, but he calls out anyway. “Little girl?” She doesn’t move or answer so he takes a breath and calls out again. 

Blood drips from her mouth onto a pile of broken glass in front of her. She lashes out with a piece, nearly nicking him with the weapon. He slams his fist into her face, knocking her away. She stays where she falls and he looks up, finally seeing the red letters that spell out “Croatoan.” 

He only has a moment to think before he’s being chased through the streets. His heart is slamming in his chest and he prays silently to Cas to come back to him as he reaches a rusted fence. He turns to face his horde of enemies while he hopes that Cas is about to come to his rescue. Bullets scream past him and take down the monsters. He covers his head as he falls to the ground for cover. 

He runs, escaping his enemies on both sides of the fence. Rock music is blasted over speakers to cover the sound of gunshots. He appreciates the touch, but still flees. 

It takes him all day to find a weak spot in the fence. When he does, he slips through and reads the sign posted there. “No Entry: by the order of acting regional command. August 1, 2014.” 

“August 1, 2014?” Dean says aloud in disbelief. That’s a five year difference. He looks around and sees an old car and nothing else around him. 

Dean isn’t driving for long before Zachariah shows himself, appearing in the passenger seat and reading Dean a headline from a newspaper. 

“I knew this had your stink all over this  _ Back to the Future _ crap,” Dean says, cringing inwardly and wondering silently if Zachariah had sent Cas back to Heaven to be tortured again. He winces at the thought as is glad when Zachariah doesn’t appear to notice. 

When Zachariah continues on about the state of this future world, Dean asks, “How did you find me?”

“I’m afraid we’ve had to tap into some unorthodox resources of late: human informants.” 

“Bible freak outside the hotel,” Dean says, remembering the pamphlet passer from the night before when he had gone to get beer from the car. “Okay, great. You’ve had your jollies now send me back, you son of a bitch,” Dean demands. Even with his hands on the wheel, he can feel Cas’ single feather pressed in his pocket. 

“Oh, you’ll get back. All in good time. We want you to marinate a bit.” 

“Marinate?”

“Three days, Dean.” It feels like a life sentence. “Your choices have consequences.” 

The memory of Cas in his arms, their lips colliding, flashes before his eyes. He knows that this has nothing to do with his loving Cas, but the timing is impeccable. His heart is slamming against his chest and he feels sick. He wants to ask if Cas is safe, but knows that question will probably earn Cas a one way ticket back to Heaven so he keeps his mouth shut. 

“This is what happens to the world if you continue to say no to Michael,” Zachariah says. 

The next day, Dean arrives at Bobby’s house. He’s numb and he’s searching for something, though he knows he’s not likely to find anything. He opens Bobby’s journal, rifling for a clue as to what happened in the five years he skipped. His heart screeches to a halt as his eyes land on a picture that has Cas. 

In the picture, Cas is wearing one of Dean’s t-shirts and jackets while holding a gun. His facial hair is growing in and his hair, that Dean knows to be soft to touch, and perfect to rake one’s hands through, is still messy and ruffled. 

“Camp Chitaqua,” Dean whispers, reading the sign that Cas and the group of men are standing next to. His best bet at finding Cas is this picture. His hand goes to his pocket, his fingers pressing against the feather briefly, “I’m coming, Cas.” 

Upon his arrival, Dean doesn’t find Cas. He looks through the gate and his eyes land on the first love of his life: Baby. She’s run down, one of her doors open to the elements. She’s filthy and forgotten. 

“Baby, no,” Dean whispers to himself. He sneaks in and goes to his car, looking into her trashed interior. “Oh no, Baby. What did they do to you?”   
A twig snaps and Dean turns, ready to demand to see Cas or fend off an attacker, but he’s too slow and gets hit over the head with a crack. 

 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t gank you right here and now.” Dean is staring down the barrel of a gun. His hand is cuffed, keeping him on the floor, and his attacker is himself… from the future. 

“Because you’d only be hurting yourself,” Dean reasons, unable to keep the laugh out of his voice. “Look, I’m not a shifter or a demon or-”  
“I know. I did the drill while you were out. Silver, salt, holy water.” He ticks them off on his fingers and stops. “But you know what was funny? You had every lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. You even had...” Future Dean trails off and wipes a hand over his mouth, distressed. 

“A feather?” Dean finishes, his heart lodging itself in his throat. If this is really him, then he should have an identical feather pressed into his own pocket. 

Future Dean looks up from the ground, but doesn’t say a word. 

“You wanna explain?” Future Dean asks after a long moment. 

“Zachariah.”

All of this was Zachariah, dating back to the best office romance. He misses Cas. He misses how simple his life feels when he was wrapped up in his angel’s arms, protected from every creepy crawly that goes bump in the night. 

Zachariah wanted Dean to say yes to Michael. Cas wanted Dean to say no. Dean wanted to say no. His punishment was the best 4 days of his life before the most boring 2 weeks working in an office, and this: being shoved into the future without his angel and without a clue. 

“What about Sam?” Dean interrupts his future self. The name freezes his clone. His lips press together and Dean can feel his heart counting out the seconds before the other Dean speaks again. 

“Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn’t make it.” 

“You weren’t with him?” Dean wants to scream, but his voice is coming out calm and even. 

“No.” He looks down. “No. Me and Sam… haven’t talked in, hell, five years.” He looks back up at Dean. 

“We never tried to find him?” 

Despite what he said to keep Sam away from him, he needed his brother. He needed him to be safe and looked after. It was his job and this future was proof that he had failed. 

After future Dean leaves, it doesn’t take Dean long to pry up a nail from the floorboards and pick his way out of his handcuffs. He leaves the cabin to find that it’s light outside. He starts to take in the camp, looking over the landscape. 

“Hey, Dean,” Chuck says behind him. He walks up as Dean turns. “Got a second?” 

“Uh, yes.” Dean looks around and back to Chuck. He hadn’t been expecting to find the alcoholic prophet, walking and talking and...well… functional. “Hi, Chuck.”

“Hi.” He starts rattling off provision worries and it goes in one ear and out the other. Dean stares at him in confusion, waiting for him to finish talking. He wants to ask him where everyone else he loves is, but there is only one important person to ask about. “What do we do?”

“I don’t know,” Dean says, realizing he’s missed everything that Chuck just said. 

“Wait a minute. Aren’t you supposed to be on a mission right now?”   
“Absolutely.” Dean nods. 

“Hi, Risa,” Chuck says to a passing woman. She nods, but keeps walking. 

“Ouch,” Dean says, looking between them. Chuck shakes it off. 

“Hey, Chuck, is Cas still here?” Anxiety courses through him. He needs the answer to be yes. He needs his angel. Chuck smiles.

“Yeah,” he nods. “I don’t think Cas is going anywhere.” 

Chuck tells Dean that he’s probably in his cabin and Dean sets off with some directions. His heart is racing, propelling him forward. He can’t hear or see anything else around him. All that matters is his angel in that cabin. 

There’s beads hanging in front of an open door. Dean pushes them aside and his heart stops as he sees Cas. He’s standing in the center of the room in a pair of baggy jeans and Dean’s old t-shirt. The same pair of beads that circles Dean’s wrist is on Cas’. The room is filled with lit candles and incense, a perfumed cloud over the underlying smell of weed.  

“Cas?” Dean lets the beads fall back into place behind him. Cas turns around and his eyes widen. 

“Whoa.” He looks Dean up and down. “Strange.” 

“What?” 

“You,” Cas says, his eyes locking onto Deans, “are not you. Not now you anyway.” 

“No!” Dean agrees quickly. “Yes. Exactly!”

“What year are you from?” 

“2009.” 

Cas lets out a breath and reaches out one hand. His fingers graze Dean’s shoulder gently and a small smile appears. 

“Then, these are new,” Cas whispers. Dean swallows hard and nods.

“I need to get back to my Cas,” Dean breathes. “Strap on your angel wings and send me back,” he pleads. A sad look flashes over Cas’ face and he lets out a humorless laugh.

“I wish I could.” 

His hand runs down the side of Dean’s face, and Dean leans into it, his eyes closing. He steps forward into Cas’ arms, forgetting the past, present, and future, as this Cas’ lips find his. 

“Did we just have our first date?” Cas asks, his lips still touching Dean’s. His hand is in Dean’s hair and the other is on his hip. 

“First?” Dean asks, trying to concentrate, but losing. “Do we have more?” 

Cas grins and nods. “Many, many more,” Cas promises, kissing Dean again. Dean’s arms wind around Cas, allowing himself to melt in the other man’s arms, because that’s all this Cas is  — another man without powers or wings. 

Cas’ mouth opens Dean’s without resistance and his tongue grazes Dean’s lips. Dean sucks Cas’ tongue into his mouth as Cas yanks his jacket off and throws it to the floor. Cas’ mouth is soft and feels almost trained to Dean’s movements. 

“Cas,” Dean breathes, his eyes still closed as Cas’ lips pepper his skin, lining his cheek and jaw with love. His tongue traces the line of Dean’s jaw before moving down his throat and sucking, pulling a small moan from Dean. 

Cas pushes the hunter backward gently, so that he falls back onto the bed. He crawls on top of him, dragging his lips up Dean’s exposed throat to his mouth again. He is pressed between Dean’s legs, one hand braced on the bed beside Dean, the other rolling up Dean’s shirt sleeve to press his hand into the fresh scar. 

“Wait,” Dean grabs his wrist and swallows the last kiss, turning his head to look at his shoulder. 

“How long do you have here?” Cas asks, his nose brushing Dean’s cheek. 

“One more day.”

“He’ll be me in five years,” Cas whispers, reading Dean’s mind. “And you’ll be back in his arms tomorrow.” His breath is hot on Dean’s skin. 

Dean turns his face back to Cas, their noses touching before their lips. Cas lifts Dean’s shirt off before tossing his own to the floor with it. This Cas has a matching tattoo on his chest. Dean runs his fingers over the black ink before lifting his head to kiss it. 

“I want him,” Dean groans, running his hands down Cas’ body. 

“I am him,” Cas answers. “I’ve missed you.”

“Have I changed?” Dean asks as Cas kisses each of his fingertips. 

“Yeah, but I have too. It happens.” He nuzzles Dean’s hand affectionately for a moment and kisses his palm. “Will you have me, Dean?”

“Yes,” Dean breathes. 

Cas finishes stripping them both, kissing Dean’s body as he removes each article. Cas lays down on top of Dean, pressing against him and biting his lip before sucking it into his mouth. Dean can feel every inch of Cas on him as he lets himself drown in his kisses.

Cas reaches over to the bedside table and opens the drawer as Dean sucks on his neck. He comes back with a mostly used bottle of lube and Dean raises an eyebrow in silent question. 

“I know, I know. You want the works, but we don’t have time. I wish I could eat you out, suck on your dick, and have you swallow me alive, but we just don’t have the time right now, Dean,” Cas says, laughing at Dean’s facial expression. 

“Oh, do you?” Dean asks with a small smile. 

Cas captures his lips again and whispers, “I do.” 

He pulls back the blankets for Dean to crawl into and lifts Dean’s legs onto his shoulders, spilling some lube into his hand and rubbing it into Dean, who lets his head fall back against the pillow with a small whimper. 

Cas’ fingers slip into him and move slowly at first. He watches as Dean’s eyes close, his brows furrowing, and his mouth opening, his pink lips parted to let out his satisfied sigh. Cas turns his head and kisses Dean’s leg on his shoulder, grazing his teeth over the skin. 

He takes his fingers from Dean and rubs some more lube onto his already hard dick. He looks to Dean, who nods and mouths, “Please,” before pressing against Dean and sliding into him gently. He leans over, so they’re face to face, and kisses Dean as he slides all the way into him. 

Dean’s hands trail up Cas’ sides, his hands tightening, gripping, as Cas moves inside of him. His tongue licks Cas’ lip before slipping into his mouth. Cas sucks and runs his tongue against Dean’s as he starts to pump faster. 

Dean breaks the kiss, shuddering as Cas hits his prostate twice in a row. “Cas,” he moans as Cas grins and hits the same spot two more times, sending Dean over the edge. “Fuck,” Dean groans, breathing harder. 

Cas presses his forehead to Dean’s, their breath mixing between them. Dean opens his impossibly green eyes, still bright, and looks up into Cas’ deep blue eyes. Cas thrusts harder into Dean and one of Dean’s legs falls from his shoulder. Dean lets the second one fall to Cas’ other side and moves his hands to Cas’ back. He can feel Dean’s fingers where his wings used to be, before they were burned from him with his grace. It’s still sensitive and he lets out a soft, “Dean.” 

Dean steals Cas’ lips as he fills him with come and shakes in his arms. Cas breaks the kiss after, panting and grinning. His eyes are shining with love and pure happiness. 

The beads at the entrance to the room move and future Dean walks into the room. His footsteps stop dead. “Cas?”

Cas, still glowing and currently inside of a different Dean, looks over his bare shoulder that is still in the younger Dean’s grip. 

“You,” future Dean barks, his eyes darkening and landing on his younger self. He walks over to them and yanks the blankets off. He pales and his scowl deepens. “Get cleaned up and get dressed.” 

“Dean,” Cas calls after future Dean as he walks into a different part of the cabin. He looks down at the Dean he just made love to and gives him a quick kiss before pulling out and grabbing his pants from the floor. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst Warning for this chapter

Dean cleans himself off as best he can before grabbing his clothes from the floor and yanking them on. He can hear Cas and Dean talking in a hushed argument, but he can’t make out any of the words. He pulls on his shoes and laces up his boots just in time for Dean to reemerge from the back room of the cabin. 

He doesn’t say a word as he grabs Dean by the collar and drags him out of the room roughly. Dean protests, but his future self is stronger and angrier. A few people stare as Dean gets pulled through the camp by his future self. 

“Not going to lie to you,” future Dean says through clenched teeth. “Me and him? It’s a pretty messed up situation we got going on.” He continues to drag Dean. “Believe me, when you need to know something: you will know it.” He throws Dean into the cabin he had originally escaped from and slams the door behind him, closing out the witnesses. 

“What the hell was that?” future Dean asks, towering over his younger self on the floor. 

“What the hell was  _ that _ ?” Dean asks back, getting up and backing away. Both Deans look away from each other, one embarrassed, the other enraged. 

“Look, this isn’t your time. It’s mine,” the Dean from 2014 says finally. “If I say stay in, you stay in.” He sounds angry and hurt, so much so that Dean can’t find his voice to argue back. 

“Look, man, I’m sorry,” Dean finds his words after a very long moment. “I’m not trying to mess you… me… us? up here.” 

“Tonight, none of that matters.” The older Dean’s voice says that it does matter, but Dean doesn’t argue. “Tonight, I’m going to kill the Devil.” He opens his bag and takes out the colt that Dean had been hunting for back in 2009. 

He holds the gun with his right hand, but there’s no flash of silver where Dean’s ring should be, and the younger Dean notices. He checks the other hand that’s resting on the table and sees that hand is empty, too. He’s not wearing any of his items: necklace with the amulet, beaded bracelet, or silver ring. 

There’s a knock at the door and both Deans turn to look at it before the leader of the camp calls, “Come in.” The girl that Chuck had tried talking to earlier walks in. 

She eyes the two Deans and takes a seat at the table, not brave enough to ask what the fuck is up with the clone. “Where’s Cas?” she asks instead. 

“He’ll be here soon,” the leader answers, his jaw clenching. He’s still mad. Dean looks away from both of them and retreats to go sit on the counter, far from the woman and from the man who had publicly dragged him through the campsite. 

The door opens as if on queue and Cas walks in. He glances from his Dean to the younger Dean and sits in the chair between them, crossing his legs on the table. The younger Dean recognizes his shoes on Cas’ feet. 

Dean sets the colt down in the center of the table and Risa stands. She looks at it and back up to Dean. “That’s the colt?” she asks, her arms crossed in disbelief. 

“If anything can kill Lucifer, this is it,” Dean says, nodding. 

“Do we have anything that can find Lucifer?” Risa asks. She sounds fed up, like they’ve been searching for years without any payoff. It probably has been years. Five years. 

“We don’t have to find Lucifer. We know where he is,” Dean says, squaring his shoulders. “The demon that we caught last week.”

“So a demon tells you where Satan’s going to be, and you just believe it?”

“Oh, trust me.” Dean smiles, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. “He wasn’t lying.” 

“And you know this how?” Risa presses. 

“Our fearless leader, I’m afraid, is all too well schooled in the art of  _ getting to the truth _ ,” Cas says. The words make a chill race down the younger Dean’s spine.

“Torture?” He asks, looking at his clone. “So, we’re torturing again? That’s good. Classy.” He winks and Cas laughs and looks adoringly up at Dean. The sound makes his stomach fill with butterflies. The older Dean shoots Cas a look, bringing his attention back. 

“What?” Cas asks. Dean’s eyes dip to Cas’ hands in his lap and he finds his ring that’s missing from his future self’s hand. “I like past you,” Cas finishes, making Dean’s eyes snap back up and forget about the ring. 

The older Dean slams a map down onto the table to break the moment and outlines where he knows Lucifer is.

“Are you saying my plan is reckless?” the leader asks, leaning over the table towards Cas.

“Are you saying we walk in, straight up the driveway, past all the demons and croats and we shoot the devil?” 

“Yes.”

“Okay.” They stare at each other for a moment, something remaining unsaid. That something isn’t meant for Dean or Risa to hear. The tension builds until Cas looks over his shoulder at the younger Dean. “Why is he coming? He’s you from five years ago. If something happens to him-”

“He’s coming,” Dean cuts Cas off angrily. 

“Okay,” Cas sighs, also agitated. 

Dean watches Risa and Cas leave, and wishes he were leaving too. He doesn’t want to go outside, into the camp to “round up grunts”, but he also doesn’t want to be left here with his angry future self. 

“Sam didn’t die in Detroit,” older Dean says, unprompted, with his back turned to his clone. 

“What?” 

“He said yes,” Dean turns around to face his younger self and watch the realization hurt him. 

“Wait, you mean?” Dean stops and feels his heart slamming into his chest. He wants to leave. He needs to leave. “Lucifer’s wearing him to the prom?” 

“That’s right,” older Dean nods. “The big yes. And we have to kill him,  _ Dean. _ ” He says his name as if he hates it and doesn’t share it. “You need to see it.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You need to see the whole damn thing so you can do it different.” Dean says, glaring. “When you get back home, you say yes.” 

All Dean can hear is his own Cas from 2009 telling him no, never say yes, never give in. He sees the blue eyes that protect him. He knows that he can’t. 

 

At midnight, a few cars are assembled and Dean is ushered out of the cabin by his future self. Cas, Risa, and Chuck are there with a few people Dean doesn’t recognize. Cas steps up into the driver’s seat of one car and Dean moves to get into it when the leader grabs his arm painfully and yanks him back. 

“No, you’re riding with me,” he says, his eyes locked onto Cas in the car. Dean nods, unwilling to start a fight with himself, and is practically thrown into a different car with all of the ammo, guns, and only one other person: him. 

 

The drive is a painful few hours of silence. The radio doesn’t work and the CD player is broken. Dean stares in the mirror the whole drive, watching Cas drive with Risa riding shotgun. They aren’t talking much either. They share a blunt halfway through the drive, but still, neither appear to be in a chatty mood, and for that, Dean is grateful. 

 

When they find the building, Dean, Cas, and Risa crouch behind one car. The younger Dean crouches behind a different car, facing them. 

The leader passes the binoculars to Cas as he tells the group, “Second floor window. We go in there.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Risa asks. She looks worried and Dean can understand why. The leader is lying through his teeth. 

“Trust me.” Older Dean says, brushing her off. 

“Hey, uh, me,” Dean says awkwardly. “Can I talk to you for a sec?” 

They leave and Dean’s heart sinks as he listens to his older self point out how deep they are in a trap set by demons and croats. 

“We can’t go in the front,” Dean says, half pleading with himself. 

“Oh we’re not.” His older self gestures between them. “They are.” 

Cas. 

Cas is going into the trap. 

Cas. Cas. Cas. 

“You and me are going in the back.”

Cas. 

Cas is the decoy. 

No. 

Cas, no. 

Cas. 

“You’re going to send your friends into a meat grinder? Cas too?” Anxiety fills his voice. Panic makes his heart scream. “You want to use their deaths as a diversion. How could you do that to him?”

Something snaps in the older Dean. “He’s not your husband!” he says roughly through his teeth. The silver ring on Cas’ hand flashes in Dean’s mind. 

_“First? We have more?”_ _  
__“Many, many more.”_

Dean doesn’t have time to say another word. His older self’s hand slams into his skull and his world turns black as he falls. 

Cas hears the thud and motions for everyone else to stay put as he gets up and walks back to where the two Deans had disappeared. He sees the younger of the two out cold on the cement. 

“Dean?” 

His husband turns around. His eyes are filled with tears that refuse to fall. 

“I don’t want to do this, Cas,” Dean says, his voice shaking. “I don’t want to sacrifice you or them. I can’t sacrifice you.”

“Dean,” Cas whispers. He pulls his husband against him and hugs him tightly, kissing him gently. “I know. I know you don’t. You have to. We’ve talked about this, sweetie.”

“Not you, Cas,” Dean begs. 

“I’m going now. I love you.” Cas presses his lips to Dean’s and holds his husband’s face between his hands. “I love you so much, Dean Winchester.” 

“I love you, Cas.”

He watches as Cas goes back to the group, ready to create the diversion he needs to kill his brother. 

 

Dean wakes to the sound of gunfire. He’s alone and his heart screams for Cas. The sinking feeling inside of him tells him that it’s already too late. He runs toward the building and he knows. He needs to find Dean. He goes around the corner and stops when he sees Sam with his foot on Dean’s neck. There’s a crack and Dean’s stomach flips. 

“Oh.” Sam turns. Not Sam. Lucifer. “Hello, Dean.” 

“Well, go ahead,” Dean says through gritted teeth. “Kill me.”

“Kill you?” Lucifer looks past Dean to the corpse of his future self. “You don’t think that would be a little redundant?” 

Lucifer talks through Sam’s mouth and Dean can’t hear a word. He sees his brother standing straighter, walking slower, his hair brushed back, his clothes too pristine. He sees a monster walking and talking using his brother’s skin. He sees his brother’s death and his own failing. 

Protect Sammy. That had always been the mission. Looking into the future, he sees he’s failed and his tears spill over. 

“You better kill me now!” Dean yells after Lucifer as he turns away in his brother’s body. “You better kill me now, or I swear, I will find a way to kill you and I won’t stop.” 

“I know you won’t. And I know you don’t say yes to Michael, either.” Lucifer says in Sam’s voice. “And I know you won’t kill Sam.” He smiles. “See you in five years, Dean.” 

Dean spins, suddenly alone in the courtyard except for Zachariah, who touches his forehead quickly and brings him crashing backward to 2009.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean reels from the travel and realizes that Cas is yelling. He blinks a few times and sees Zachariah and Cas close to blows.

“He will say yes!” Zachariah shouts. “I am your superior. Both you and that human will obey my orders and stop Lucifer!”

“What was it Dean said to you that made you so mad?” Cas’ voice is chilling. “We’re not some of your ducks.”

“Do you need another trip to Heaven, Castiel?” Zachariah threatens. Cas flinches, but doesn’t back down.

“Dean saying yes to Michael will never be the answer!” Cas yells, love filling his voice. 

“Cas,” Dean manages to interrupt.

“Dean, enough!” Zachariah yells. “You saw what happens if you don’t say yes!”   
Cas reaches out to Dean and he takes his hand, Zachariah’s voice vanishing. Cas steadies Dean. They’re on the side of an empty road.

“What did he do to you?” Cas asks, worry filling his voice. His hands are checking Dean all over as his eyes bounce to try to see any imperfection. “Where were you?”  
“He sent me to 2014,” Dean says, wincing as Cas touches the spot on his face where Dean had punched him. He looks into Cas’ eyes and sees his future husband.   
“You’re back,” Cas breathes before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Dean’s. Every injury melts away during the kiss. He holds Cas — his Cas — against him as they kiss. Cas’ lips are soft and wanting on his. “I thought you were gone,” Cas whispers into his mouth.

“Three days,” Dean answers, equally reluctant to take his face away.

“I will kill him,” Cas vows, his voice serious and his hands shaking. “Dean.” He says his name just to say it, as if the three days apart had killed him.

“Cas,” Dean says back because it’s the only word that will convey to his angel just how much he loves him too.

They crumple to the ground together, side by side in the dirt, tangled up in each other’s limbs and lips. Their kisses tell stories of their longing and love as their lips crash together, urgent to taste the other. Cas climbs on top of Dean and pins him to the Earth, his fingers lacing together with Dean’s over his head.

“Miss me?” Dean pants as Cas moves his kisses to Dean’s jaw. Cas pulls away, sitting up a little and staring into Dean’s shining eyes.

“I thought I would never see you again. Forgive me if I missed the man I’m in love with,” Cas says without breaking the eye contact. Dean’s heart stutters in his chest at Cas’ words.

“Cas,” he breathes. Dean reaches down into his pocket and pulls out a single black feather. He holds it between them and Cas sucks in a breath, looking from his own feather to Dean.

“I never saw you take it,” Cas whispers.

“I wasn’t going to leave it. Not a chance,” Dean shakes his head and kisses the feather before putting it safely back into his pocket, Cas’ mouth taking its spot on Dean’s lips.

Dean moves his hands to his angel’s ass and pulls him down so their hips are pressed together.

“Right here?” Cas asks against Dean’s lips.

“You started it,” Dean counters unapologetically. In answer, Cas kisses Dean again and bites into his lower lip. Cas slides Dean’s shirt up to run his hands over his abs and chest. Dean moves his hands to Cas’ front and unbuttons his shirt. He runs his hand over Cas’ smooth torso. Relief washes over him when he sees that there’s no anti-possession tattoo or any other mark that human Cas had had. This Cas is his.

His Cas unbuttons both of their pants. Dean makes a noise of surprised pleasure when he feels Cas’ hard dick against his. Cas’ tongue in his mouth, Dean moves his hand to their two dicks and runs his hand over both of them, eliciting a moan from his angel.

Dean strokes their cocks, pressing them together as Cas licks his tongue. Cas moves his hips, his erection sliding against Dean’s. A bead of precum drips from Cas onto Dean and gets rubbed into both of their shafts as Cas moves.

Dean takes his hand away and runs it down Cas’ back, smiling into his lips when he moans at the contact. He can’t see them now, but with his eyes closed as Cas kisses him, he can see the wings on the wall of the barn and the ceiling of the hotel room.

Dean moves his hand back and Cas stills his hips as Dean pumps his hand around both of them, working them closer and closer to the same edge.

Cas releases Dean’s mouth, breathing hard with their noses pressed together. They both open their eyes and gaze into each other’s as come beings to spill over each other’s dicks and Dean’s hand.

“Dean,” Cas gasps.

“Cas,” Dean answers before capturing his mouth again in a sloppy, wet kiss.

They stay there for a moment, breathing each other in heavily as their come pools together on Dean’s stomach. Cas lifts himself off of Dean and pulls his pants closed before leaning over Dean’s stomach and dragging his tongue through the pool of their combined semen.

Dean’s hand drops to his angel’s head, his fingers tangling into the soft hair. Cas slurps up the come and licks the remainder from his lips as he sits up again. Dean brings Cas’ face back to his as Cas buttons his pants for him.

“I know you hate to travel with me, but we need to get your car,” Cas says gently. Dean nods and closes his eyes as Cas transports them. When he opens his eyes again, he’s in the backseat of his car outside of the hotel.

All of Dean’s things are already back in the car, Cas having put them there days ago, when he had been debating leaving the hotel to search for Dean.

“We need to go,” Cas says, climbing over the seat into the passenger side of the front seat. Dean follows him and starts the car.

“I need to call Sam,” Dean says as he takes out his phone. Cas sighs contentedly and leans back into his seat, his head turned so he can watch his hunter. When Dean hangs up, he drops his hand to the seat and holds Cas’ hand in his.

“This is good,” Cas ventures and Dean nods.   
“Hey, Cas?” He glances over at his angel. “Thanks.”

Cas picks up Dean’s hand and presses kisses into each of his fingers before planting a final one on the back of his hand. Dean clears his throat and feels the nervous blush creeping back into his face.

“I, uh,” Dean falters. “I met you in the future.”

“It’s okay, Dean,” Cas says before Dean can tell him what happened. “Maybe I’ll be him someday. You might still change the timeline.”

“He told me that you and I have gone on more than one date.” Dean’s hand tightens on Cas’ as he says it, afraid that he will disappear at any moment.

“I certainly hope so,” Cas says seriously. Dean smiles.

“Does this mean you’re mine?” Dean asks, looking over at Cas.

“And you’re mine,” Cas nods a single time and kisses Dean’s hand again.

 

They park at the spot that Sam had chosen for them to meet. He’s still early, the Sun barely cresting the horizon. He and Cas get out of the car and sit on the trunk side by side. They are touching from their shoulders to their fingertips and then from their knees to their feet. Dean turns his face to meet Cas’ and sinks into his angel’s kiss.

Cas’ lips are soft and hot on his. His heartbeat quickens under Cas’ touch, their lips sliding together perfectly, as if made for the other.

“I have to try to locate the colt,” Cas whispers when their kiss breaks. “I found a possible location for it while you were gone and now that you’re back, there’s reason to find it.”

“I need to try to save my brother,” Dean says, meeting Cas’ eyes. “Come back to me.”

“I promise you, Dean Winchester. I will come back to you.” He kisses Dean again, his lips a soft promise on Dean’s. “Every time.”

With the rush of wings, Cas is gone and Dean sees his future with an angel, and it’s brighter than the future he’d just been to.


End file.
